Unexpected present
by sexy-jess
Summary: My first InuYasha fic posted! InuYashaKagome. Just a little bit of fluff to warm up your day. Have fun reading and if you feel like it, leave a review it will make me feel happy.


Wow, my first Anime One-Shot!

I was actually reading some InuYasha fics when I thought, hey, I love anime and all my long-time fics I've been working on have been lost along with my USB stick.

So I took half an hour out of my computer time (which I usually spend reading and checking hotmail) to write a little ficcy.

ENJOY!

………

"Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha asked with a confused puppy look upon his face.

With a gasp the young girl in question turned her head, "Uh… InuYasha… I'm uhh… GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!!!"

The blushing hanyou stepped back as his ears flattened against his head, _'Why does she have to be so loud?'_

"I _said_ GO InuYasha!!!"

The hanyou, still as curious as can be, ignored the previous statement.

With a fury unknown Kagome screeched a deafening cry, "SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

It was in actual fact, a pity he did not foresee his imminent pain.

"Damn wench" He muttered, "I only wanted to know what those things were for."

This statement caused utter silence. Of course as a human, it was always questionable why Kagome had such perfect hearing when it came to InuYasha's insults, but alas, it remains one of those unknown wonders of the world.

"I. Beg. Your. Pardon?" Her eyes leaked anger and if InuYasha hadn't met a menstruating leopard when he was twelve he would have been ignorant towards what was to come next. He shook in his spot.

With a furious roar Kagome turned away from InuYasha, which confused him immensely. _'Isn't she supposed to sit me further into this ditch right about now?'_ What came next however was probably going to be more painful. Kagome was silent for what seemed like hours which was, in actual fact, 15 seconds.

InuYasha's nose bled as Kagome bent over.

He didn't notice however that she had lifted the nearest medium sized rock and spun back to face him like a madman.

"If you think you can come and SPY on me when I'm getting changed, then you've got another thing coming mister!!!"

InuYasha unfortunately had yet to lift himself off of the ground in his fright and shivered on the spot. This was the end, he was sure.

"I try for ONCE to do something nice for you and you just HAVE to spoil it before I even TRY to convince Shippou to spend the night at Kaede's hut. Well, you're gonna get what's coming to you MISTER!"

Spittle flew from Kagome's mouth in her anger.

Her hand tightened around the rock.

Her shoulder lifted and she brought her arm back.

With a little grunt (which InuYasha found entirely too cute for the current situation) she flung the rock as his head.

His eyes twirled as the projectile hit its target.

Who knew humans could throw rocks with such force? Of course it was different when demons threw rocks because there was always the chance of the rock slicing through his skull and continuing its path after taking a chunk out of his brain. But he supposed he deserved it and well, it was probably better in this situation to ignore the rock altogether.

Kagome's eyes misted over and to InuYasha's fear, tears leaked from her now closed lids.

She sniffled a little and with each salty tear InuYasha grew more worried. Why could this have been so important? He'd seen her in less than what she was wearing now and she'd only screamed and 'sat' him. She seemed to take this particular spying to heart.

"Kagome…" InuYasha began with a soft voice, "Uh… just… stop crying, okay?" He thought it safe to stand and gently walked up to her.

In less than two seconds she was wrapped in his arms and the tears were leaking into his haori.

"InuYasha, you have to mess up everything don't you?"

Well, that was a shock. _'I messed something up?' _At the moment all he could really think about was her skin against his hands, but he supposed her girly (and human) dramatics were probably more important right now.

"You don't even know what today is, do you?" Her face tilted up to meet his and she had that expectant look in her eyes.

'_Today? Oh crap, it's something important. Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_

"Feh! Of course I know what today is!" InuYasha took an indignant posture – well as indignant a posture he could get with Kagome still wrapped in his arms.

Kagome remained silent.

Yep, she wasn't speaking.

Not a bit.

Zilch, nada, nothing.

InuYasha's eyes widened. So she expected him to _tell_ her what today was?

"Uhh…" InuYasha thought it best to remain silent than to say it was her birthday, he hadn't gotten a present. It wasn't _his_ birthday (not that he even remembered when his birthday _was_) so that couldn't be it.

'_Must be some stupid human thing.'_

"You really don't know, do you?" She sighed in exasperation.

Now _that_ got his attention. She was still half naked and pressed up _far_ too close to him for his comfort. When she sighed, certain _assets_ of hers pressed painfully into his chest.

Well apart from that, he still wanted her to answer his question. What _was_ she wearing? It seemed similar to her usual garments, though incredibly more _see-through_. It was lucky he was checking on her anyway. Wearing something like this with _Kouga_ mysteriously showing up as he did would not be a good idea.

"InuYasha, do you remember what happened exactly six months ago?"

'_Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttttttttt? Six months ago? How the heck am I supposed to remember anything from that long ago? What does she think I am? One of those books she always has to read for those stupid tests?' _ InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome sighed even more. _'How could he be so thick? If it came to battles he could remember every single detail, well not the ones where his blood took over. But still!!!'_

She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, InuYasha couldn't really tell time through months, only seasons. Her anger was pretty much gone now anyway.

"It's our anniversary InuYasha. Our six-month anniversary since I became your mate! When I went back home last week I told my mother and she came with me to the lingerie store to help pick these out. I thought… well I thought you might like it." Now more than anything Kagome looked embarrassed.

"You mean… you bought this… for… me?" InuYasha's face became a dark shade of scarlet, "Uhh… I… You look… Good."

Kagome laughed and kissed InuYasha's nose, he was so cute!

She forgot about going back to the village and proceeded to drag him further into the forest.

'Well… I think I'm going to like anniversaries.' Was InuYasha's last thought, and with a smirk, InuYasha gave Kagome a present of his own.

………

I hope you liked it, you can review if you want. But I know a lot of people read it and don't review. But I know it still brought some fuzzy wuzzy to your heart.

Love, sexy-jess.


End file.
